Kncokout and the Beast
by Kitt82forever
Summary: Starscream has been changed into a predacon as punishment from predaking. he ends up meeting knockout at a river by accident and things go on. bad at summaries sorry.


Knockout and the Beast

This was written based of a picture by JazzTheTIger on DA. It will be shown later the link will. Based off of the story Beauty and the beast well sort of.

Starscream/knockout

I don't own Transformers.

"talking" 'thinking'

'Those stupid predacons!' Starscream though in anger. After the war ended and the Predacons found him and Predaking bit him hard changing him into a Predacon as well. They said it was his punishment to be stuck as a Predacon. He was huge and a little scary, he has no bot form anymore just the dragon one.

(authors note; link to picture

art/Knockout-and-The-Beast-462816926 )

Sometimes Knockout wondered what happened to Starscream. Despite his rudeness sometimes to him, back on the Nemisis he was quit the mech, handsome, charming, but only to him. Knockout had thought hard about starscreams actionsand it all led to flirting thinking that starscream had a crush on him.

'Uhh! That's a stupid idea Knockout! No way!'

'Knockout, hmm the most beautiful bot I've ever see, I was a fool to harm him, and now I may never see him again' starscream thought with a low whine. 'Stupid Predacon noises!' he growled.

Perhaps this wasn't so bad, bots fear starscream now. Infact he hoped he could be feared one day. To have bots cower before him, it wa the upmost pleasure to him. But being here now it was lonely, so very lonely.

Since Bulkhead decided to use the drones to help build buildings knockouts have had so much work. Repairing the dumb drones. They are fragging stupid. "Knockout, Bulkhead needs you at the construction site medical purposes." Bumblebee said through his comm-link. 'sigh' "I'll be right there" no doubt more drones hurt.

"Bulkhead! Hmm where is the big lug?" the red mech stated out loud not seeing the former wreaker. "Bulkhead! You called?!" his voice echoed off in the distance. "Do you have to be so loud doc? I was taking a quick recharge" the large mech said coming out of behind the building.

"Yes Yes, sleeping on the job. Whatever, now what did you need?" the medic purred the end. "umm well behind my neck I have a sharp pain would you mind checking?" "sure"

The medic looked atit , it was a huge scratch, he gently placed some gell and bulkhead moved fast from the pain hitting the loose pole and all the dust from the roof fell on knockout.

"AGGhh! My frame! Oh it's ruined, you clumsy wreaker!" Knockout shouted. "Sorry doc i-" "No! I need to fix this now, I'll deal with you later!" he left quickly.

" I know there is an energon river close, I could wash up there' knockout thought. 'Stupid wreaker! Getting me all dirty I just cleaned up!'

He arrived at the energon river. 'oh it's beautiful' knockout thought. The pure blue energon flowed at a slow pace. He slowly walked into the energon and began whipping off the dust. The energon felt great on him, he dove under before coming back up. Loving the cool energon on his faceplates.

' I need energon so thirsty' starscream thought and went to the energon river nearby, it was one of the biggest and wasn't to far.

He was shocked on what he found at the river, knockout! He was cleaning himself and dove under just to come back up and wip his head back when coming up, his faceplate a little flushed from the cool energon hitting his faceplates.

The predacon side urged him to claim knockout right here and now, so no one could take him. 'Stop it!' he growled inwardly to himself.

'ahh no matter! knockout is here!' the one he's loved for so long here right now as beautiful as ever.

Knockout got out of the river about to leave 'no!' Starscream flew up and pounced on Knockout toppling him over on his back but gentle enough to not scratch him. "ahh!"knockout gasped and then froze as starscream licked his faceplate.

Knockout was scared to death a Predacon a huge one at that was currently licking him and making slight purring noises. Knockout shook in fright.

The predacon looked up into his optics. Now that he looked more closely to the predacon it had grey colors and the red the optics looked like starscreams the predacon looked just like him! "S-S-Starscream?" mthe predacon stopped licking him "yes knockout it is me."

End chap one

TBC PLEASE REVIEWE.


End file.
